


Good boy

by Annibal



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Collars, Established Relationship, M/M, Puppy Play, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2164272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annibal/pseuds/Annibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew decides to try and see if Will is into puppy play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good boy

Will loved their days off, they would normally spend the morning by the river, end up grilling the fish that Will caught and in the afternoon after a shower they would have a glass of whiskey on the porch. 

As he dried off Will was thinking about maybe popping in a movie after. It would be a good night to get rid of some of the tension he had in his shoulders. 

“Matthew, can you pour me a drink?”

He called out as he stumbled into the bedroom. There was no answer, so he started to dress. When he was doing up his shirt and he still hadn’t hear from Matthew he called out again.

“Matthew?”

Matthew almost never left without leaving a note or letting him know so Will figured he had taken the dogs for a walk. 

He finished doing up his belt and walked to the kitchen. Will already felt more relaxed as he poured his own drink, getting the whiskey stones out of the freezer and tossing them it. It was the set up for a perfect night. He was just about to take the first sip when he heard a small whine from the porch. His heart was in his throat as he went for the front door, hoping that Buster hadn’t gone after a raccoon again and gotten hurt. 

When he opened the door he was greeted by the sight of Matthew. At first his eyes couldn’t really believe what he was seeing, but he managed not to drop his tumbler.

Matthew was completely nude except for the thick black collar around his neck and he was seated back on his heels. Matthew’s hands were in front of him, and he was wearing a headband with two dark brown ears on it. Matthew tilted his head as he looked up at Will and he broke into one of his familiar smirks. 

“What are you doing?” 

Matthew just moved up onto his hands and knees and wiggled his ass. It was only then that Will noticed the tail hanging between his cheeks. 

“Let me see that.”

Matthew crawled over for inspection; letting Will run a hand over his bare back and the dark tattoos until it rested on his ass. He could see that the tail was attached to a small butt plug, and for a second Will had to look away. When he looked back he felt another shot of arousal as he looked at his hole stretched around it. 

“I don’t even know what you want out of me.” 

Matthew gave a small shrug and Will guessed that Matthew didn’t really know what he expected either. Having Matthew as a dog was a change but he supposed he could still enjoy the weekend like he normally did. 

Will seated himself on his chair and smiled as Matthew curled up at his feet. When Matthew seemed happy to lay there Will started to rub over his bare flank with his foot. 

It was strangely relaxing, there was no need to make conversation and although he was fighting being turned on my Matthew’s nude body in front of him it was much better than he expected when he first saw Matthew with the ears.

He was able to sip his whiskey in peace and enjoy the feeling of Matthew’s warm body under his foot. 

Will didn’t know how long he had been sitting there nursing his whiskey when Matthew finally got up on all fours. 

“Hey boy, you ready for bed?”

Will reached out and ruffled through his short hair careful not to knock his ears off. He actually had been enjoying a night off, just keeping quiet and enjoying his company. 

“I give in. I admit it, this was relaxing. Next time just give me a warning.” 

He laughed as Matthew became more insistent pressing against his hand and nosing it out of the way. It wasn’t until his face started nuzzling into his crotch that Will understood what he really wanted. 

“Jesus Matthew, take off the ears and we’ll talk about it.” 

Matthew looked up at him from his place between his thighs and licked out his tongue over the zipper. 

“Of course you would be a naughty dog.” 

Will groaned, not sure if he should just allow him to go through with it or not. When Matthew nosed at his crotch again he gave in and started undoing his belt. He felt slightly shy as he unzipped and pushed down his boxers to expose himself. 

There was no way that he could hide that he was turned on by seeing Matthew like that, but Matthew didn’t seem to mind, he took him in his mouth with only the enthusiasm that only Matthew could muster. Will rested his head on the back of his chair as Matthew rolled him in his mouth.

“No dog I know would do this.” 

Will couldn’t resist jabbing at him, even as he rocked his hips forward into Matthew’s mouth. 

He couldn’t stop watching the tail, knowing how Matthew was holding it. Each little movement making him want to finger around it. 

Just as he was starting to get up the nerve, Matthew pulled back, letting his cock slip from his lips. 

“What?”

Matthew’s lips curled up and he turned around wagging his ass so that the bushy tail moved with it. He watched Matthew crawl to the door. Will was willing to humour whatever plans Matthew had for the night so he tucked himself back inside his pants. 

Matthew opened the door and crawled inside, only peeking outside when Will didn’t follow. 

“Alright I’m coming.” 

He followed him to the bedroom and watched as Matthew crawled onto the bed, giving him a good view of his stretched ass. He seemed to be going through the night stand drawer looking for something. It gave Will the time to undress. 

He kicked his clothing aside, figuring he could clean up in the morning. 

“If you want me to fuck you I’ll have to take your tail out.”

Will finally got a small growl out of Matthew, and he laughed. 

“Okay you want the tail, that’s alright.”

Will joined him on the bed, laying back against his pillow and waiting for whatever Matthew had planned. 

He was almost ready to take care of himself when a leash was dropped on his chest. Matthew grinned and showed his neck. Will clipped it on and gave it a little tug, loving how Matthew stumbled forward. 

“If only my other dogs were this easy to leash.”

Matthew bowed his head and gave his shoulder a quick bite.

“No jokes I get it.”

When Matthew pawed at him he understood what he wanted, they had been together long enough that they didn’t always need words. Will rolled over and moved onto all fours himself. The leash was still in his hand, but Matthew had enough room that he could move behind him. 

There a few slow laps over his cheeks, making him tense a little. Matthew loved to start with his tailbone, working his way down in a wet trail. It had been a while since Matthew had done this, but his skill was never lacking. 

When Matthew made his way to his hole he licked around it, teasing the ring of muscle with the tip of his tongue. Will felt nothing and then the gentle blow of warm air. It made him shiver from head to toe. 

Matthew kept at it, with the interest of someone who cared more about his partner than himself. It didn’t take long for Will to arch his back and push into it. Wanting his tongue to get deeper, to really feel opened up by him. 

He groaned into the blankets as Matthew’s tongue slid out of him and gave one last slow lick around his hole. Tensing again he spread his legs, hoping to encourage Matthew to fuck him. When he didn’t feel anything he pulled on it making Matthew come closer until he was over him. Will could feel Matthew’s erection pressing against him and he pushed back, hoping he would get the hint. When he felt a few slow thrusts between his cheeks he let go of the leash, but stayed in position. Matthew understood what he wanted and Will relaxed again the bed as he listened to the sounds of Matthew popping the cap on the lubricant. 

Will was ready for him when Matthew returned and mounted him from behind, moving over him to cover his back. Matthew was hard, and he could feel the slick tip pressing at his hole. Without his hand to guide it inside it took Matthew a few attempts before he felt it start to push it in. 

Will was used to having Matthew fill him by now, but Matthew had always carefully prepared him in the past. He couldn’t breathe for a few seconds as he tried to get past the ache that it created. 

Matthew started to rut into him, fucking him as if he was not a well-trained pup, but a wild animal. It was everything he wanted, and he tugged on the leash to encourage Matthew. He heard a growl in his ear as the thrusts started to come a little harder, until it was rocking his body. 

He was gasping from the feeling of Matthew, and how in his furious state he was managing to slam into his prostate. It was a little harder than he was used to, but he wasn’t complaining. He wanted the feeling of Matthew forcing him open and the ache that came with it. 

“Good boy.” 

Will managed to whimper out into the blankets and he got the first human sound out of Matthew, the sound of his laugh. 

There was only a second pause in the thrusts before he started again, but when he did Will felt his hand slip around his cock. 

He wasn’t about to saw anything about paws not being able to do that, not when he was about to come. 

As he felt his orgasm building Will pushed back into each thrust as hard as he could, hearing the slap of skin as Matthew really drove into him, pushing him over the edge. 

He moaned out Matthew’s name, gripping onto the sheets as he held on for the ride. Will tried to remember the feeling, the warmth in his belly, the feeling of Matthew over top of him, and the way that he felt relaxed down to his toes.

Finally he felt Matthew’s release inside him, the rush of warm fluid and the way that Matthew stilled on top of him holding his cock inside him. 

He let the leash fall from his fingers as Matthew pulled out and slowly got off of him. 

Will collapsed on the bed and looked over his shoulder to see Matthew taking out his tail. If Matthew ever wanted to try again, he hoped to be allowed to put it in. 

The ears and collar came next, and only after they were shed did Matthew crawl over to lay down beside him. 

“What brought this on?” 

Matthew gave him a smirk.

“I just felt like something new. Thought you might like it.”

Will laughed and scooted closer, his hand lazily running over the tattoo low on his back. He had enjoyed it, but it was because it was still his Matthew. Just in a collar and tail. 

“I like my dogs; I don’t want to fuck them.”

Matthew snorted and gave him an arrogant look. 

“I don’t remember you fucking me.”

“Shut up and kiss me.” 

Will’s words held no venom, he only tilted his head just enough to meet Matthew's lips.

**Author's Note:**

> For real pup play it is very important for both the pup and the owner to know what is expected and what is okay. Communication and negotiation is always vital to make sure everything gets what they want out of the play. Play safe (:


End file.
